Sayuki Tokihara
|Tokihara Sayuki}} is one of the main characters of the series. She is a third year student and the calligraphy club's president. Appearance Sayuki is an attractive and beautiful girl with long brown hair, hazel eyes and a mature figure. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform with a red headband and pair of black thigh-high socks. Personality On the outside, Sayuki is a mature upperclassman who has a playful attitude and a kind spirit. She enjoys calligraphy and tends to make a huge mess whenever she is writing. She always seems to be at odds with Yuika Koga and teases/picks on her, the same goes both ways. However deep down Sayuki is actually a huge masochistic pervert. She has a fetish for being dominated and wants Keiki Kiryuu to make her his pet. She proclaimed that she was envious of a dog and owner whom she interacted with as she wants to have that master-pet relationship with Keiki. It is shown that Sayuki actually does not enjoy doing calligraphy, but enjoys the company of others in the club. This is why she is protective of it and was desperate in finding a new member after her upperclassmen left. However, she almost dropped her intention of protecting the club when Yuika pointed out that Keiki—who was temporarily a member of the student council to prevent the club from disbanding—had every right to join the student council as a full-fledged member. This implies that Sayuki wants to protect the club where she can spend time with Keiki. Plot Relationships Keiki Kiryuu Sayuki cares for Keiki's well-being as she was concerned for him when she stated he had bags under his eyes and seemed tired (she said this half jokingly as a playback to the day before when Keiki said the same thing to her). They share a friendly and playful relationship and both display that sort of upperclassman/underclassman relationship in a playful manner. After Keiki saved the Calligraphy Club from being shut-down, Sayuki became grateful of him and throughout their time together alone in the club, she seems to have gained 'twisted' romantic feelings for him. She was envious of the relationship of a dog and its owner and requests for Keiki to pat/stroke her hair. This is revealed to be her perverted 'secret' which is for Keiki to become her owner/master and goes as far as to wear a collar and lead. Keiki is reluctant to accept Sayuki's Masochistic request. Sayuki teases Keiki by doing perverted things to seduce him and showing her masochistic side in his presence. For instance dressing up as a maid. In the light novel, it is shown that she had started to develop genuine feelings for Keiki, which was shown when Keiki said that he enjoyed the company of the Student Council instead of her and the Calligraphy Club. This caused her to cry and run back home, and was shown to be crying the next morning, when she thought that Keiki was moving further away from her. Yuika Koga Sayuki and Yuika are always at odds against one another and appear to have a rivalry for an unknown reason. They are polar opposites in appearance and personality. They enjoy picking on one another and compete for Keiki to an extent as they are shown to get jealous over the other if Keiki does anything with them, especially Yuika. They are at odds due to them both claiming ownership over Keiki when they first met, Yuika as his master and Sayuki as his pet. Ayano Fujimoto Unlke with her female club mates, Sayuki‘s jealousy for Keiki being close to Ayano is far greater than her any other case of her jealousy since she gets mad easily just from hearing her name being mentioned by her master candidate, leading her to act as a serious jealous girl for the first time resulting in her and Keiki engaged in a big fight and ended up running away from him while crying after he unintentionally blurted out that he enjoyed the company of the Student Council instead of her and the Calligraphy Club. Quotes *"It's my first time, so please be gentle." *"I'm leaving my mark." Trivia * The name Sayuki 'means "thread, silk" (紗) ('sa) and "snow" (雪) (yuki). ** Part of the name Yuki 'can also mean "reason, cause" (由) ('yu) and "valuable" (貴) or "chronicle" (紀) (ki). * Sayuki's surname Tokihara 'means "vermilion red" (朱) ('to), "heron" (鷺) (ki) and "field, plain" (原) (hara). * Sayuki is the masochist version of Honami Ichinose from Classroom of the Elite. Gallery References Site Navigation zh:朱鹭原纱雪 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:3-A